Oczy smoków
by Skowronek
Summary: Opowieść Seleny.


"Dziedzictwo" należy do C. Paoliniego.

* * *

Wciąż pamiętasz opowieści, które słyszałaś jako dziecko. Opowieści o dzielnych rycerzach i pięknych damach, o potężnych władcach i przerażających magach, o starych elfach i legendarnych krasnoludach, a przede wszystkim o prawych Jeźdźcach i ich niebezpiecznych smokach. Opowieści tlące się cicho w zakamarkach pamięci, otoczone pajęczyną niedowierzania, baśniowe, choć prawdziwe. Wciąż pamiętasz, jak słuchałaś ich z niedowierzaniem, wpatrując się w siwe brody bardów i gwiazdy, które przypominały ci wtedy oczy dawno zmarłych smoków.

Twój ojciec mówił, że stare opowieści są jak pocerowana koszula. Z czasem ktoś doszyje do niej nową łatkę, zlikwiduje dziurę, wyhaftuje nowy wzór. Wreszcie, po latach, tylko materiał pozostaje taki sam.

- Nie wierz bezgranicznie opowieściom, kochanie – mawiał ojciec, kiedy zastanawiałaś się, czy jego koszula także miała jakieś łaty. – Czy znasz kogoś, kto widział elfa? Nie. A krasnoluda? Także nie. Jeźdźcy również się tutaj nie pojawiają. Przecież zrobiliby to, gdyby byli choć w połowie tak wspaniali, jak głoszą bajki.

Słowa ojca nie były tak porywające, jak historie bardów. Jednak dziś wspominasz je cierpko, patrzysz w gwiazdy – oczy smoków, które dawno odeszły – i żałujesz, że jest ich tak niewiele.

Rycerze są dzielni. Wiesz o tym. Przekonałaś się nie raz i nie dwa, obserwowałaś ich walki, ich wyczyny, ich miecze okraszone krwią. Widywałaś, jak rzucali się na pewną śmierć w imię króla i jego Zaprzysiężonych. Pozbawiłaś się złudzeń. Nie wszyscy są tacy. Uciekali z pola bitwy, choć nie ukryli się daleko, głupcy. Twoja ręka jest na tyle długa, aby ich dosięgnąć nawet w po drugiej stronie Kośćca. Masz potężnych władców. Wiesz, że znaleźliby zdrajców po drugiej stronie gwiazd, oczu smoków, które zmarły. Żałujesz, że jest ich tak niewiele, bo dezerterzy nie mają się gdzie ukryć. Wbrew pozorom są odważniejsi niż ci, którzy ginęli w służbie przerażającego króla.

Damy są piękne. Miałaś wiele okazji, by obserwować ich haftowane suknie, zdobione perłami, barwione, bogate. Za jeden taki strój mogłabyś kupić całą wioskę i wykarmić kilka biednych rodzin. Teraz ty też nosisz cudowne obrania, szerokie spódnice, w których łatwo – och, jak łatwo – ukryć sztylet. Damy są piękne, ale nie zawsze mądre. Brak im sprytu, inteligencji i – czy to nie oczywiste? – magii. A nieliczne czarownice wolą marnować czas na eliksiry miłosne, na żałosne kobiece sztuczki, których nie potrafią nawet właściwie wykorzystać. Wiesz dobrze, że wiele kobiet piękno zawdzięcza tylko tkaninom i klejnotom. Mimo to są również takie damy, których warto się bać, które miast brosz i łańcuchów mogłyby nosić łuski węża. W razie potrzeby poradzi sobie z nimi sztylet i myląca, niewinna siateczka we włosach, która wygląda niczym małe gwiazdy. Patrzysz w niebo, w te oczy starych smoków odbijające się w perłach, i żałujesz, że jest ich tak niewiele. Prastare istoty były mądre, myślisz, więc razem z tobą mogłyby się śmiać z następnej ofiary, którą zmyli czerwień spódnicy i niewidoczny przyjaciel – nóż.

Władcy są potężni. A raczej – poprawiasz się szybko – jeden władca. Galbatorix. Rządzi największym krajem w całej Alagaësii. Poeci piszą wiersze na jego cześć, sławiące mądrość, dobroć i wszelkie zalety, jakby był również królem ich myśli. Może rzeczywiście jest. Na razie niezwyciężony, myślisz, wciąż potężny, wciąż trwa na swoim tronie, jakby przykuty. Potężny, lecz nie nieomylny. Znajdzie się ktoś, kto go pokona. Wierzysz w to. Pragniesz w to uwierzyć. Nawet czas Jeźdźców powoli mija, zatem i Galbatorix nie będzie panował wiecznie. Patrzysz w gwiazdy – w oczy smoków, które zespoliły się z wiatrem – i żałujesz, że jest ich tak niewiele. Niech będzie was więcej, prosisz, bo chcesz usłyszeć ich rady. Może jeśli razem krzykną, myślisz, ich głos rozlegnie się wyraźniej. Teraz, samotna, nie wiesz, co czynić.

Magowie są przerażający. Ty również. Znasz ciche zaklęcia szeptane w pradawnej mowie, niuanse, tajemnice i satysfakcję płynącą z dobrze rzuconego czaru. Czasami magia cię zaskakuje. Morzan mówi, że gdybyś była naprawdę wspaniałym magiem, kontrolowałabyś swoje zaklęcia całkowicie. Nie wierzysz mu. To jak czerpać wodę dziurawym wiadrem, mówisz, a on wpada w gniew i zostawia ślad dłoni – tej, którą zdobi gedwëy Ignasia – na twoim policzku. Wie, że możesz wyleczyć ból, mrucząc tylko dwa słowa. Ale wie też, że tego nie zrobisz, odchodzi więc szybko, a potem nie zwraca na ciebie uwagi przez kilka dni, jakbyś nie istniała i ty, i drugie małe serce, które ukrywasz pod suknią. Morzan i Galbatorix są przerażający, myślisz, ale strach można pokonać. Pragniesz opracować zaklęcie, które pozbawi cię strachu, ale martwisz się, że pochłonie zbyt wiele energii. Szukasz porady, patrząc w gwiazdy – oczy smoków, które zasnęły na zawsze – i żałujesz, że jest ich tak niewiele. Nie chcą ci pomóc. Te skrzydlate potwory powinny zginąć, myślisz nagle z gniewem, a wraz z nimi ich wynaturzeni Jeźdźcy. To nie magowie są przerażający, ale sama magia, uświadamiasz sobie. To jej należy się bać.

Elfy są stare. Tak stare, że ukryły się w swoim lesie, żeby umrzeć tam w spokoju. Powiedział ci to Morzan. Widziałaś tylko kilku przedstawicieli tej rasy – dumnych Jeźdźców, którzy wkrótce zginęli. A kiedyś, kiedy wysłano cię z misją, abyś zabiła tych, którzy musieli zginąć – ach, wciąż pamiętasz zapach ich krwi – zobaczyłaś też jedną elfkę. Była z buntownikami, uświadomiłaś sobie, na tyle odważna, by wystąpić przeciwko królowi. Miała ciemne włosy i wcale nie wyglądała na starą, przypominasz sobie. Nie wiesz już, czy Morzan na pewno ma rację. Nie mówisz mu o elfce, a on nie wyrywa jej obrazu z twojego umysłu. Dobrze cię wyszkolił. Jesteś potężna, potężniejsza od wielu magów. Zastanawiasz się, czy Morzan chciał, byś miała tyle mocy, czy to zaplanował. Ukrywasz w pamięci wspomnienie o elfce, dumnej, zwinnej, i wiesz, że nie chciałabyś z nią walczyć, bo pokonałaby cię w jednej chwili, niczym Smoczy Jeździec. Przywołujesz obraz synka, ciemnookiego, o kręconych włosach, małego Murtagha. Nawet cię nie zna. Uśmiechasz się smutno i pragniesz, aby nigdy nie musiał zmierzyć się z żadnym elfem. Patrzysz w gwiazdy, oczy smoków, i żałujesz, że jest ich tak niewiele. Pilnujcie elfów, mówisz im, niech nie skrzywdzą mojego syna. Ale gwiazdy są daleko i nie wiesz, czy cię słyszą.

Kranosnoludy są legendarne. Tak myślą ludzie nieświadomi olbrzymich miast ukrytych gdzieś w Górach Beorskich. Nigdy tam nie byłaś, ale chciałabyś je ujrzeć. Przez moment zastanawiasz się, czy nie udałoby ci się uciec od Morzana i zamieszkać tam na zawsze razem ze swoim synkiem. Ale potem przypominasz sobie, że jest pewien ogrodnik, którego żal byłoby ci opuszczać. Zostajesz więc i tylko marzysz o spotkaniu krasnoludów. Pewnie nie byłby przyjacielskie. Jesteś Czarną Ręką, znaną w całej Alagaësii. Być może pogłoski o twoim okrucieństwie dotarły nawet do krasnoludzkich uszu. Nie jesteś pewna, czy twoje imię jeszcze pozostaje tajemnicą. Obawiasz się gniewu Morzana, a nade wszystko gniewu króla. Na razie wciąż jesteś bezpieczna. Ojciec twego syna martwi się jedynie swoim głupim smokiem, popadającym w obłęd. Czujesz satysfakcję, że to zwierzę nieświadomie odwraca uwagę Morzana od ciebie, ale zaraz zastanawiasz się, czy jesteś aż tak okrutna, by cieszyć się z czyjegoś bólu. Patrzysz w gwiazdy – oczy smoków, do których być może dołączy niedługo jeszcze jeden – i żałujesz, że jest ich tak niewiele, bo może nie próbowałabyś się przed nimi ukryć. Jesteś okrutna, mówisz sobie. Zawsze byłaś.

Jeźdźcy są prawi. To kłamstwo, wrzeszczysz do siebie, obserwując z dala, jak Brom pracuje w ogrodzie. Kiedyś byli dobrzy, ale zapomnieli już, czym jest życzliwość i godność. Myślisz o pierwszych Jeźdźcach i pragniesz cofnąć czas, aby ich spotkać. Ale teraz Jeźdźcy to mordercy. Jeźdźcy to kłamcy. Jeźdźcy to okrutnicy. Myślisz o swoim synu, który na plecach ma bliznę zadaną mieczem własnego ojca. Widziałaś, jak rzucał klingą, udawałaś, że się śmiejesz, kiedy padał pod ławę w pijackim szale, a uczta powoli dobiegała końca. Zaciskasz pięści. Wszyscy kłamią, myślisz, wszyscy oprócz Broma. Pragnęłabyś z nim żyć wśród Vardenów, ale wiesz, że to niemożliwe. Może Jeźdźcy są kłamcami, ale bardzo niebezpiecznymi. Musisz się strzec. Niedługo wyjeżdżasz z kolejną przeklętą misją. Brom już o tym wie. Uśmiechasz się do niego, choć on tego nie widzi. A potem patrzysz w niebo, w gwiazdy – oczy smoków, ukryte wśród białych chmur – i żałujesz, że jest ich tak niewiele. Będą oświetlać moją drogę, myślisz, i mam nadzieję, że nikt ich nie zgasi.

Smoki są niebezpieczne. Wiesz o tym, obserwując czerwone łuski smoka Morzana, mocarne pazury i przerażające ostre zęby. Przypominasz sobie o ich błoniastych skrzydłach i ognistych oddechach, kiedy ostrożnie przebywasz drogę do Carvahall. Oczami wspomnień widzisz zniszczenia, których dokonać potrafią wielkie, silne łapy. Opiekuńczo kładziesz rękę na brzuchu i składasz przysięgę w pradawnej mowie (dreszcz cię przechodzi, kiedy uświadamiasz sobie, że tej przysięgi nie możesz złamać, ale jesteś zdeterminowana). Przyrzekasz, że dopóki żyjesz, nie pozwolisz, aby twojemu nienarodzonemu dziecku stała się krzywda. Teraz, zapewniwszy mu opiekę, a Murtaghowi – już wcześniej – czujne oczy gwiazd, jesteś spokojniejsza. Magią likwidujesz ślady swojej drogi, tak samo, jak zawsze, ostrożnie i starannie, nucisz stare słowa w pradawnej mowie. Pragniesz dotrzeć już do kresu drogi, do twojego prawdziwego domu. Zastanawiasz się, czy ojciec i matka jeszcze żyją, czy Garrow dobrze się miewa. Nie narażasz ich na niebezpieczeństwo. Nikt nie będzie szukać cię w Carvahall, skoro tyle razy przeklinałaś tę wioskę – niech spłonie, mówiłaś, niech zniknie z ziemi, nienawidzę ich wszystkich – ale w myślach, choć tylko w myślach, krzyżowałaś palce za plecami, modląc się, aby przekleństwa się nie sprawdziły. Morzan śmiał się, uwierzył, a ty z lękiem powtarzałaś wyzwiska w kierunku dawnych przyjaciół i rodziny. Opłaciło się, szepczesz do nienarodzonego dziecka, kiedy pojawiasz się pod drzwiami farmy w Carvahall. Nikt mnie tu nie znajdzie, nawet smoki. Patrzysz w gwiazdy, w oczy smoków, które odleciały na drugą stronę nieba, i po raz pierwszy w życiu cieszysz się, że jest ich tak niewiele. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, zmarłe smoki, szepczesz, ufam wam. Ale to, że tak mało z was może mnie tu zobaczyć, oznacza, że dziecko jest bezpieczne, że Garrow jest bezpieczny. Pukasz do drzwi i niecierpliwie czekasz, aż ktoś je otworzy. Słyszysz płacz dziecka – czy tak samo płacze Murtagh? – i uśmiechasz się, kiedy po raz pierwszy od lat spotykasz swojego brata.

Tak bardzo pragniesz, aby on również słuchał opowieści, które opowiadali bardowie, gdy byłaś dzieckiem. Obserwujesz z uwagą twarz swojego syna i wiesz, że widzisz go po raz ostatni. Obok Marian z troską dotyka twojego ramienia, a Garrow smętnie pakuje twoje rzeczy, porozrzucane przez małego Rorana.

- Jak go nazwiesz, Seleno? – pyta cię brat, i nawet dwuletni chłopiec ciekawie nadstawia ucha, żeby usłyszeć taką nowinę.

Myślisz o swoim życiu, o dzieciństwie i dorosłości, o imieniu Eragon, które usłyszałaś tak dawno temu, kiedy jeszcze wierzyłaś w historie o przeszłości. To był dobry Smoczy Jeździec, pragniesz, aby twój syn stał się kiedyś do niego podobny, szlachetny i mądry. Uśmiechasz się. On nigdy nie będzie musiał zabijać. Nigdy nie spotka Morzana. Będzie szczęśliwy. Przyrzekasz to sobie. Póki żyjesz, będziesz strzegła go z daleka, skutecznie, aby miał życie takie, jakie ty mogłaś mieć.

- Eragon – mówisz. Potem, kiedy zostawiają cię z chłopcem samą, mruczysz szybkie błogosławieństwo w pradawnej mowie. Wyszedłszy z domu, nie oglądasz się. Nie możesz. Patrzysz za to w gwiazdy – oczy smoków, które będą strzegły twoich synów – i cieszysz się, że jest ich tak niewiele. Może zajęte obserwowaniem twoich synów, nie zauważą, iż udajesz się w drogę powrotną.


End file.
